Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition, a method for forming a resist pattern, a photo-reactive quencher, and a compound.
Background Art
In lithography techniques, for example, a resist film composed of a resist material is formed on a substrate, and the resist film is subjected to selective exposure of radiation such as light or electron beams through a mask having a predetermined pattern, followed by development, thereby forming a resist pattern having a predetermined shape on the resist film.
A resist material in which the exposed portions become soluble in a developing solution is called a positive-type, and a resist material in which the exposed portions become insoluble in a developing solution is called a negative-type.
In recent years, in the production of semiconductor elements and liquid crystal display elements, advances in lithography techniques have led to rapid progress in the field of pattern miniaturization.
Typically, these miniaturization techniques involve shortening the wavelength (increasing the energy) of an exposure light source. Specifically, conventionally, ultraviolet radiation typified by g-line and i-line radiation has been used, but nowadays KrF excimer lasers and ArF excimer lasers are starting to be introduced in mass production of a semiconductor element. Furthermore, research is also being conducted into lithography techniques that use an exposure light source having a wavelength shorter (energy higher) than these excimer lasers, such as electron beams, extreme ultraviolet radiation (EUV), and X ray.
A typical resist composition includes an acid generator, and solubility of the composition in a developing solution changes under the action of an acid generated from the acid generator. The behavior of the acid generated from the acid generator has great influence on lithography properties. Therefore, a quencher component is used for the purpose of controlling a diffusion length of the acid. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-115386 discloses a resist composition using a photo-reactive type quencher.